


Up in Flames

by PixieXangel91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieXangel91/pseuds/PixieXangel91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough year Violet isn't even near to getting back on her feet and going back to what was 'normal' because let's face it Violet didn't know what was meant to be normal. She's always been more interested in weird and dark things, she has a dark aura about her which makes you wonder why she is best friends with the most awkward, funny boys in the town, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall.<br/>Then one night Stiles drags her and Scott out into the woods to find a half of a corpse and Scott gets separated from them and gets bitten by something that wasn't fully human. Now Violet has to find a way to help Scott with his newfound powers and popularity out of guilt. Soon after weird things start happening she with Stiles' help comes closer and closer to the secrets her parents were hiding from her before they died. Can she handle the reality of her situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Flames

First work


End file.
